Una Nueva Raza
by YoSoyElRey10
Summary: fic bastante diferente a lo visto se los advierto, escenas FUERTES, NO YAOI, Posibilidad de YURI  Y Si Harry fuese transformado en chica por Voldemort? Ron esposa de malfoy? XXX entren bajo su riesgo
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una versión totalmente diferente y bizarra mi final de Harry potter espero y les guste, inicia, desde la parte en la que va al bosque. Disfrútenlo si creen que debe mejorar o tengo errores de trama por favor háganmelo saber.

Harry se dirigía a su encuentro con el señor tenebroso, ya no le temia a la muerte, estaba preparado para eso, sin saber que el señor tenebroso tenia planes distintos para el.

Potter, veo que al fin llegas-dijo Voldemort

Harry No dijo Nada

Pues bien Potter, no te pongas de ese animo, no te voy a matar-dijo Voldemor en tono de burla

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, tenia que admitir que eso no se lo esperaba.

Bella dale la pócima- indico el señor tenebroso

Si mi señor- dijo Bella a regañadientes

Bella se acerco a Harry con un frasco, cuyo contenido era un líquido rosa, y se lo entrgo dedicándole una mirado llena de desprecio, odio y… ¿envidia?.Harry no le presto mucha importancia.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Harry

Esto mi "querido" Harry es la salvación de tus amigos, claro que si prefieres simpre puedo matarles gustosamente- dijo el señor tenebroso añadiéndole un siseo al final.

¿Qué es lo que me hará? ¿Me va a matar?-dijo Harry algo incrédulo

Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo bebas-dijo el señor tenebroso en tono burlón

Harry decidió analizar la situación con detenimiento, si se rehusaba a beber la pócima lo matarían a el y luego a sus amigos. Y si bebía la pócima quien sabe que le sucedería, pero al menos no afectaría a sus amigos y así tal vez podría brindarles tiempo.

Harry opto por abrir el frasco.

Bien, bébelo todo que no quede gota o tu amigo el gigante lo pagara-dijo Voldemort

Harry bebió la extraña sustancia, su sabor era ridículamente agridulce como para una poción, cuando por fin termino de beberla, Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Voldemort.

Tan pronto termino de beberla, Harry sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo, sintió como sus manos se hacían mas pequeñas y sus dedos mas delgados, sintió un ardor insoportabe en su pecho y de repente lo comenzó a sentir mas pesado, comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable en su abdomen, solto unos gemidos de dolor, se percato de su voz se había vuelto suave, sintió que su cabello le cubria los ojos, sus piernas se le había doblado y había caído de rodillas. Cuando por fin acabo el dolor era tanto que se desmayo. Lo ultimo que pudo ver fua un Voldemort con un semblante de satisfacción.

2 días después

Harry despertó en una habitación oscura, se incorporo lentamente, le dolia su cabeza, solo recordaba haber ido con Voldemort, pero lo demás nada.

Se puso de pie para poder observar el panorama, tan pronto se paro sintió un extraño peso en su pecho, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Encontró una puerta que daba al baño, genial necesitaba algo de agua fresca. Camino hacia el baño a paso lento y cuando se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo del baño casi le da un infarto.

En lugar de su reflejo estaba el de una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro bastante largo. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y se encontró con un "par" de sorpresas. Así es eran un par de pechos bien desarrollados. Al apretarlos de percato de lo suaves que eran. Luego venia lo mas doloroso, con timidez bajo su mano a su entrepierna esperando que no pasara lo que creía que pasaba. Cuando llego comenzó a sudar frio, lo que se suponía debía estar ahí no estaba mas. Era oficial, Harry Potter se había transformado en una chica. Soltó un grito que fácil se escucho en la planta baja de la casa en la que se encontraba.(Cabe aclarar que fue un grito de chica)

Parece que ya te has despertado-dijo una voz muy familiar

Harry reconoció esa voz, era la de Tom Riddle, no de Voldemort si no de Tom Riddle. Harry comenzó a darse vuelta para decirle de todo, pero tan pronto lo vio a los ojos se quedo sin habla. Frente a el (o ella) se encontraba un joven aproximadamente de su edad, de tez blanca y cabello negro como sus ojos. "y bien parecido" pensó Harry mientras un calor llenaba sus mejillas.

Harry sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y se llevo una mano al pecho.

Veo que la poción funciona-dijo Riddle acercándose a Harry quien simplemente retrocedió.

¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunto con una voz suave e inocente, que lo sorprendió

¿No es evidente?, te transforme en una chica-dijo en tono jugeton mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano

¿Por qué?- pregunto con tono suave

Porque me di cuenta de que tu y yo somos magos aparte-dijo Riddle- ¿nunca te has preguntado que pasaría si hubiera una persona con las mejores habilidades de ambos?- dijo mientras le tomaba del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, eso hizo que Harry se ruborizara, mintras daba una pequeña negación con la cabeza-pues yo si, sabes, si tu y yo nos uniéramos en un solo ser.

¿Podrías decir de una vez a que te refieres?- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia apartándose de Voldemort

No es obvio, hablo de que tu y yo tendremos una descendencia que superara al resto, ¿me has entendido?-dijo Voldemort en tono sensual (NA: a no bueno Voldemort sensual :O)

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

De ninguna manera hare algo como eso contigo-dijo Harry molesto- no me obligaras

Yo no te obligare-dijo acercándose- Te dejare guiarme a mi.

Te lo dije eso no pasara-intento salir de ahí, pero Voldemort le retuvo

¿Enserio?- dijo aprisionándola contra la pared del baño.

Harry no sabia porque pero sentía su temperatura aumentar.

S-si-titubeo Harry

¿Segura?-

S-segura-resporndio Harry

Voldemort solto un ligera risa

¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto indignado

Que ahora te refieres a ti mismo como una chica-respondió Voldemort

Harry no se había percatado de ello.

Bien pronto bajaremos a cenar y te presentare como mi prometida a todos los magos que eh invitado a celebrar-dijo Voldemort

¿Celebrar que?- dijo con curiosidad

Mi recién obtenida victoria sobre el mundo mágico-

¿Qué?-respondio molesta-pero me dijiste que si hacia lo que me pedias… mis amigos, ¿Qué les paso?

¿Realmente lo quieres saber?- dijo Voldemort burlon-no me siento con ganas de decirte pero si te interesa saber si están vivos, tal vez si, tal vez no.

Por favor dime hare lo que sea- dijo desesperado

Esas palabras hicieron que se dibujara una sonrisa triunfante en Voldemort.

Pues te diría, pero estos días han sido muy estresantes, si una chica tan bella me diera un tratamiento relajante, en mi lugar de abajo, tal vez me darían ánimos de decirte.- dijo Voldemort

Estas bromeando- dijo Harry asustado

No- dijo serio

Harry sabia perfectamente a lo que Voldemort se refería, si realmente el mundo mágico había caído ¿Qué habrá sido de sus amigos? ¿Estarían muertos? ¿Habrían huido? Después de un largo rato de pensarlo vio que Voldemort estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Bien lo hare-dijo no muy convencida

Bien dime que haras-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

Harry se mordió el labio inferior sabia que Voldemort quería humillarlo.

Te la voy… a mamar-dijo apenas audible

¿Cómo? No te oí-dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano en su oreja

Te la voy a mamar-dijo Harry molesto

Bien asi me gusta, acércate no seas tímida-dijo Voldemort regodeándose

Harry se acerco hasta quedar de frente con Voldemort/Riddle, le miro a los ojos parecía que no cambiaria de opinión. "esto lo haces por Ron y Hermione" pensó antes de ponerse de rodillas. Aun tenia la misma ropa de cuando fue al bosque. Acerco su mano a los pantalones del señor tenebroso y los desabrocho. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que "mini Voldemort" despertara. Al verlo se sorprendió no se esperaba algo así.

Golosa-le dijo Voldemort con el afán de molestarle.

No le tomo importancia, decidió concentrarse únicamente en ese asunto. Le tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo mas hasta que tomo la forma adecuada. Se encontraba bastante confundido, asi que decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Lo introdujo en su boca, sacándole un gemido al señor tenebroso. Comenzo a lamerlo suavemente y a un ritmo lento, sacándole uno que otro gemido al señor tenebroso.

Buena chica oh-dijo Voldemort tomandola de la cabeza

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin responder se concenraba solo en su objetivo. Comenzó a incrementar el ritmo, lso gemidos de Voldemort eran mas fuertes y constantes, poco a poco Voldemort se estaba acercando, hasta que paso, obligándola a recibir su descarga en lo mas prfundo de su boca. Una vez terminado el liquido blanco comenzaba a salir de la boca de la ahora chica.

Eso fue maravilloso, eres magnifica-dijo Voldemort. Ella no dijo nada.-bien supongo, que te ganaste tu recompensa. - Este comentario hizo que alzara la vista.- tu amigo Weasley también bebió la poción, su nombre ahora es Alexia Weasley y esta comprometida con Draco Malfoy.

Esa noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, Ron detestaba a Malfoy y ahora llevaría su apellido "pobre" pensó.

Tu otra amiga, para ser una sangre sucia es muy inteligente, esta prisionera en las mazmorras, eh tenido charlas con ella para que entrene a algunos de mis mortifagos.-dijo Voldemort- pero la muy zorra se ha negado, tal vez tu puedas convencerla, en cuanto a los demás están muertos o regados por ahí.

Harry no sabía que era mas increíble que Ron se casara con Malfoy o lo que había tenido que hacer para enterarse.

Ah por cierto Harry es un nombre muy varonil para alguien tan hermosa-dijo Voldemort- de ahora en adelante te llamaras Helen.

Y que te hace pensar que aceptare-dijo poniéndose de pie- el hecho de que haya hecho esto no significa que…

Ella no pudo terminar ya que Voldemort la callo con sus labios, simplemente cerro sus ojos y extrañamente correspondió el beso. El beso fue un poco largo y se separaron por la flata de aire.

Bueno Helen debo irme-dijo mientras se acomodaba los pantalonespor cierto deberías sarte una ducha y ponerte algo de ropa mas femenina. Que descanses yo ire a mi celebración.- y sin mas se marcho de la habitación.

Harry se había quedado sin plabras, estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

Con que Helen, eh-dijo la chica tocándose los labios

Les adeverti que seria bizarro y muy raro pero acepto todo tipo de criticas

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Mansion Malfoy

Una pelirroja y un rubio completamente desnudos se besaban con mucha pasión, se encontraban en la habitación del chico, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y tampoco seria la última. La pelirroja de ojos azules le sonrió con picardía y le lanzo una mirada llena de lujuria antes de arrodillarse y meter en su boca el miembro del chico. Este al sentir la lengua de la chica solto un gemido. La pelirroja lamia cada parte del miembro del chico.

Draco no sabia cuanto iba a soportar, si bien las chicas de Slytherin conocían su reputación de semental, también tenía sus límites. La Pelirroja estaba completamente extasiada con la mirada del chico. Finalmente la chica se puso de pie, solo para apoyarse de frente a la pared, haciendo una invitación al rubio. Draco no lo dudo ni un segundo, deseaba hacerla suya, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba. Con un movimiento lento pero firme la penetro.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido sonoro, afortunadamente la mansión estaba vacia. Draco sabia que la tenia, ahora el era el que dominaba la situación, comenzó con un ritmo lento pero constante que hacia que la chica soltara leves pero contantes gemidos. Pronto Draco quería una reacción diferente y acelero el ritmo y sin muchas complicaciones deposito a la chica en su cama y la volvió a penetrar esta vez en posición de misionero.

OH SI!-gritaba la peliroja- NO PARES!

El rubio sonrio complacido, la tenia justo donde la quería. La chica cruzo sus piernas alrededor del chico atrapándolo.

Alexia, sabes que si haces eso podría embarazarte- le dijo el rubio

No me importa, Jamas pensé que estaría asi contigo y menos que te diría esto pero ¡TEAMO!-dijo la chica antes mencionada mientras arqueaba su espalda un poco por la ultima envestida del rubio.

Y yo a ti, mi Princesa Sangre Pura!-le dijo con suavidad en el oído

Entonces hazme tuya-le dijo Alexia con amor.

El rubio le sonrio sincero y comenzó a incrementar el ritmo sacando gemidos en la chica, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax. Malfoy deposito su carga dentro de ella.

Al finalizar ambos se recostaron en la cama, la pelirroja acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo. Malfoy quien aun estaba despierto le acariciaba el cabello.

Y pensar que antes nos odiábamos- dijo soltando una ligera risa al final.

3 Días antes…..

Eres un pedante engreído, Malfoy- soltó la chica con enojo

Venga no seas tan rencorosa, te saldrán arrugas- respondió Draco

Tal vez me hayas convertido en una chica, pero esto no será permanente, Harry vendrá y nos salvara- dijo Muy seguro

Si te refieres a Potter, seguro el Señor Tenebroso debe estar pasándosela en grande con ella-dijo Confiado

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Ron un poco sorprendido- ¡Explícate!

Tranquila, Potter también tomo la misma poción, solo que la de él estaba un poco mas cargada-dijo muy tranquilo

Bueno seguro mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi, déjame ir con ellos- dijo intentando escaparse

El semblante de Draco Malfoy se puso serio, mas de lo normal.

No puedes- contesto el rubio

¿Qué? Tu no eres nadie para decir que puedo o no hacer-dijo La pelirroja muy molesta

Pero no puedes-dijo Malfoy alzando la voz

Claro que si-

No-

¿Por qué no?-

¡Porque tus padres están muertos!- soltó de golpe el rubio, sin embargo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió.

El rubio alzo la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules vidriosos, que le miraban con tristeza e ira.

Yo..- intento excusarse el rubio pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

¡SLAP!

¡Te odio!- dijo llorando la pelirroja después de abofetear al chico y salir de la casa corriendo

La ahora chica salió por el frente en dirección al bosque hecha un mar de lagrimas, corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo mas y se recargo sobre un árbol, miro a su alrededor era de noches y estaba comenzando a llover. Y eso no era lo peor, no sabia ni donde estaba.

Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo un sujeto con apariencia de mal viviente, tenia el cabello largo una ligera barba y vestia de negro. Venia acompañado por un grupo

Déjenme en paz-dijo la chica enojada

¡Wow! Parece que alguien esta de mal humor, pero dime algo, ¿Qué hace un bombón como tu sola en el bosque a esta hora y mas con esa ropa de hombre tan fea.- dijo el tipo apuntando a Ron

La verdad que ron se había transformado en todo un bombón, sus medidas eran casi perfectas, tenia un busto muy bien desarrollado, su piernas eran delgadas y se veian atléticas, sus caderas eran anchas y sus facciones eran muy suaves como si el mismo Dios hubiese cuidado cada detalle, Parecía un Ángel, vestido con una camiseta de hombre, unos jeans que se le veian anchos y unos converse.

Aléjate de mi- dijo Ron al ver que el hombre se estaba acercando

No lo creo-dijo el hombre acercándose de manera velos y aprisionando ambas manos de la chica.

Eres un Hombre lobo- soltó la pelirroja

Si, y tu serás mi lobita esta noche-dijo mientas comenzaba grotescamente a despojar a la chica de su camisa

No, por favor para-grito la pelirroja asustada

Ni de Broma, pero que buenas tetas tienes primor, deben de estar ricas-dijo mientras comenzaba a succionar uno de sus pezones

No detente te lo suplico para-dijo ron con mayor desesperación

Ni de broma me has puesto muy caliente-dijo tomando la mano de la chica obligándola a tocar su miembro a través del pantalón- lo sientes pues ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo- dijo mientras obligaba a la chica a ponerse de rodillas.

Ron sabía a lo que se refería, pero deseaba que fuera mentira. El hombre se bajo el cierre y dejo ver un miembro completamente erecto. Ron alzo la vista para ver al hombre que sonreía con malicia. El hombre toma con ambas manos la cabeza de la pelirroja e introdujo su miembro a la fuerza. La chica comenzó a llorar de deseperacion.

Nada de mordidas, Puta-dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a empujar su miembro dentro de la boca de la pelirroja que seguía llorando. El hombre tomo de la cabeza a la chica y comezo a incrementar el ritmo

Ah si que buena eres, AH- y

El hombre hizo que ron abriera los ojos como platos, se había descargado en su boca y bastante.

Ahora quiero ver que te lo tragues puta.-le dijo con maldad- si no lo haces te ira mal

Ron se sintió asqueado por tener el liquido en su boca pero sin mas saco fuerzas de flaqueza y lo trago. Al instante sintió nauseas pero consiguió aguantar.

Y llego el momento de lo bueno- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a transformarse- Es hora de que te bien duro.

No, por favor-dijo ron casi inaudible, se encontraba muy cansado- "_Alguien sálveme"_

"Avada Kedavra"

Se oyo decir a alguien, era una voz conocida, nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy quien con la maldición asesina se deshizo del atacante de Ron.

El resto de su grupo al ver muerto a su líder huyó del lugar. Draco se acercó inmediatamente a donde estaba tirada.

La chica se había desmallado por el maltrato y Draco la cargo en brazos de vuelta a la mansión.

…

La pelirroja se fue incorporando lentamente.

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la chica

Yo te salve antes que esos cerdos pudieran violarte ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Draco

No lo se, ese hombre…e-ese hombre- los recuerdos de lo que ese hombre la obligo hacer comenzaron a hacer que llorara- me quería a mi-dijo entre sollozos.-quería tener sexo conmigo a la fuerza.-dijo mientras lloraba con mas fuerza y se iba a los brazos de Draco.

Tranquila, ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más.-le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La chica se quedo pensando, Draco Malfoy había salvado su vida, su virginadad, ahora esas dos cosas le pertenecían a Draco. La chica paro de llorar para mirar a los ojos a Draco. Tenia una mirada protectora. La chica le continuo mirando a los ojos mientras lo atrai cada vez mas hacia ella, hasta que ella se recostó en la cama del chico con el encima.

Draco estaba un tanto confuso por la actitud de la chica, pero no le desagradaba para nada.

Ron Sabiendo que jamas volveria a ser el, dejo de dudar y beso de forma apasionada a Draco, que se sorprendio pero na tardo en corresponder.

Draco- dijo la chica mientras se separaban- mi Virginidad y mi vida te pertenecen. Quiero estar contigo. Hazme tuya.

Y esa noche fue la primera de tantas que ambos querían, Draco tomo la virginidad de la chica asi como también estaría dispuesto a tomar su mano en matrimonio.

…

Como cambian las cosas en 3 dias eh-dijo Draco antes quedar profundamente dormido….

Y bien? Les gusto?


End file.
